


Say Nothing

by intothemidnightblue



Series: Say Something [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, Sugar Pine 7 RPF
Genre: Immortal AH Crew, Immortal SP7, Immortality, M/M, also no one really dies for realsies, cause i dont know if the tags are connected yet, he as in me, he's making a list and tagging it twice, i just checked and cib and clayton aren't connected, most of the people are mentions just due to the nature of this format, not Fake AH though, okay now i have to tag properly, someone tell me when they are pls, why isn't cib's tag like it's supposed to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 11:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothemidnightblue/pseuds/intothemidnightblue
Summary: Say nothing, nothing will heal this woundI’ll remember, broken pieces of youAnywhere, I went you did tooSay nothing, nothing will heal this wound





	Say Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Is it metafiction if it’s only meta to me? Heres a companion piece (i guess ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯) to Say Something. This is definitely an improvement to the awkward meandering of Say Something. Less awkwardness in some parts. It’s not completely the same, but I tried to keep a similar pace. Story-wise, I tried something different and I’m not sure how I feel about it yet.

_Please leave a message, after the tone…_

**Week 1**

“I forgot you can't pick up… because you're dead.”

 

**Week 2**

“Okay, hey, I’m no longer mad at you for fucking- dying again or whatever, when you rise out of whatever hole Jeremy left you in, we have something… um, different to deal with. Hope you listen to this soon… I left your phone on your body, hopefully you’ll get this soon. I hope you get up before your phone bill dies, I’m not paying for it.”

 

**Week 3**

“It’s been three weeks and the only thing I have running through my head is... why? Why did everything have to go so south. Why is it us that this happened to. Is there anyone else... like us? Ever since Parker... ever since you... we went on like we hadn’t realized what the curse actually meant, how it had interacted with the demon. We didn’t test how far Parker’s immortality went, we didn’t test yours, and maybe I realize now that we should have. Hell, was it the pentagram itself? If so, it means some of us are still... mortal. Forget about you for a second, what’s going to happen to me? We’re still relatively new to this whole thing, what if... what if we ran out of second chances...?

I’m scared… I don’t… want to die. I don’t want to see you die for real. I’m so fucking worried that everyone’s going to get reckless because that’s just what we do. Sure I bet everything will be fine for a bit but… these things don’t just _last_ for people like us. We think we’re invincible, even the ones who aren’t, and it’s going to kill us for real this time. Someone’s going to forget which of us have immortality, or an outsider’s gunna figure us out and learn how to end us, I don’t know. I just feel like we’re on a timer, and if you’re out when that timer ends… I don’t think I could ever forgive myself.”

 

**Week 4**

“God why don’t you ever fucking listen! You’re always so god damn caught up in that stupid oblong head of yours. You never listen. It’s what got Parker killed the first time... what got you killed your second time. Would it kill you any less to listen sometimes if you already died twice from ignoring everything around you? You can really only go up... you can only go up from here. Fuck you Cib. This is too long. I know... I know it’s not as long as Parker but... this isn’t your first time. It’s getting harder to speak about your death but it’s just so apparent that you’re not there in the videos so... how long can I keep this... this bit- this arc in our life story going before it stops being the season finale and more the... finale finale.”

 

**Week 5**

“Cib get your ass out of wherever, I can’t... I can’t do this anymore. Things are getting less... normal. The background shit that just kept persistently popping up, everything with the immortality shtick, it’s front and centre now. Things are chaotic, to say the least and I can’t... I can’t do this without you. You’re one of the boys, one of us, you’re part of the OG crew and I- I’ll see you...”

 

**Week 6**

“Do you remember the beach? We all went to my favourite area and just... had so much fun being ourselves. I had so much footage that day, even if you finally dragged me away from the camera. I think it was you who really taught me the value of just stepping away from the lens. You taught me the value of making memories that weren’t logged into an sd card. It was at a moment when I was so caught up in just trying to get to where we all are now, maybe with less paranormal threats, but like, I was so wrapped up in trying to portray this weird life we were all trying to build that I just forgot to live my own life. I’ll never forget what you told me that day, and... I’ll deny it past our final rest but it’s had a big part in making me a better person. _You_ have had a big part in making me a better person. My life needs you in it... I’m not ready to give you up so Cib, come back to me.”

 

**Week 7**

“I do a lot of thinking about what I’d say when you come back. Most of it involves me enacting violence on my imaginary version of you by the end of it. Seven weeks is a long time, dude. So much has gone on since you died. We, I guess _battled_ this new threat- or maybe an old threat? Who knows. Finally, we can back to our normal stuff now, except for the Alfredo-adjacent lesser Lovecraftian horror we’ve started keeping as a pet. They’re not that bad once they’ve been thoroughly beaten by the world’s greatest award-winning youtubers. Oh, also I think someone’s either broken up or tied the knot, I’m not that invested but I know you’ll be. Hurry up and get back to me so I can fill you in. I can fill you right up with all our juicy gossip, I bet you can’t wait. Wow, I never knew how truly weird the things we say sound until I’m talking to no one in an empty room with no guarantee you’ll ever hear this. Just... hurry home. Oh! Before I forget, bad news: Rooster Teeth figured out you died; good news: they kind of understand the whole ‘immortal’ thing. Turns out Achievement Hunter is actually a group of immortals as well... except it was more a matter of a supernatural possibly-minor-god-like character and not... curses and demons and whatever happened to Andrew. Also, they got to live out some of their GTA dreams during the creatures trial. It was all way cooler than what we’re doing. Also, they don’t actually die like Parker did and like you have. I’m not jealous though... not. jealous....”

 

**Week 8**

“I um... never thought this would actually be a real problem for us but... your visa expired. I don’t... I’ve been talking to Rooster Teeth about what to do, but since none of their immortals ever _actually_ die, they don’t know what do to. Sami Jo kind of... left? Things got really bad right before the big showdown and after Alfredo kind of hulked out, if Hulk had just way too many arms and that weird- you know what I’m talking about but, ever since that happened, it’s been really hard for her. I guess... maybe she didn’t grasp the full extent of what was going on and when it was finally apparent, just couldn’t take it anymore. Anyway, I mention her because the first option I got was Jack- or maybe it was Ryan? One of them yelled out to just get you married... so uh... after a lot of shenanigans that went down and too much ‘help’ from James that I don’t want to talk about on the phone, we’re married now... mazel tov....”

 

**Week 9**

I cut my hand really bad, yesterday. So bad that I couldn’t pick up the phone on our usual day... except in the next morning, it was fine. Then I... I did the thing people always do when they realize they have some kind of invincibility and... burned myself. It healed quickly but it also hurt like a raging bitch. I came into work and mentioned it and apparently, no one told me that this is old news to most of you. Now that I think about it, I could have sworn someone lost a limb from Alfredo’s fight with the creature and no one seemed to bat an eye. Might have been Alfredo himself though but he has enough to spare. Oh yeah, since Alfredo isn’t really completely human in the slightest, he’s still his version of mortal.

Apparently, when the healing factor shows up without possession, it’s the first sign of whatever Andrew has, and now I have… I guess. I’m still... mortal-ish though? The first death is supposed to trigger something, or at least that’s the reigning theory. We’re not really sure of anything right now. You’d... you’d definitely understand.”

 

**Week 10**

“I visiting Achievement Hunter this week, apparently since I’m not immortal from evil, and might not be able to die, they wanted me to learn some stuff from Ryan. He’s the oldest immortal that we know of, so we were kind of hoping we could pick his brain for information, while Matt just thought maybe he could teach me how to keep the rest of you guys alive.

One thing I did learn is that this immortality is not foolproof. It was… a rather hard lesson to learn. I’ve never seen… human mush before. It’s too… I don’t know. I hardly blinked at it because it just felt too impossible. I felt cold. I keep thinking about it though… I can’t get it out of mind.”

 

**Week 11**

“Cib I know you’re back and all, that’s why I’m calling when I know you’re asleep. I know music is more your deal, but I’ve been thinking and I just... it seemed right, so... this is for you.

 

_Say nothing, nothing will heal this wound_

_I’ll remember, broken pieces of you_

_Anywhere, I went you did too_

_Say nothing, nothing will heal this wound_

 

_And I… never felt so alone_

_It was too much to know_

_It chilled me to the bone_

_And you…can’t understand why_

_It all hurts like it does_

_Still feels like you’ve died_

 

_Say nothing, nothing will heal this wound_

_I respect your decision, I can’t respect you_

_Anywhere you went I did too_

_Say nothing, nothing will heal this wound_

 

_And I... know nothing but pride_

_You would say that’s a lie_

_It’s why I’m saying goodbye_

 

_Say nothing, nothing will heal this wound_

_You should have let me in on it too_

_Cause before now you I trusted you_

_Say nothing, nothing will heal this…”_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> okay so the metafiction part needs explaining; I keep drawing parallels between old school fanon Mavin and the on screen Cib/Steven. theres also this thing about how SP7 can be loosely summed as one man’s fan fiction with his friends and so like… making fan fiction on that is just… fun?  
> Also the little summary thing is just me mucking up the chorus to say something for this lil bit. let me have my fun.  
> also no beta we die like men here  
> also also if the continuation of Say Something ever gets updated... it'll be a full rewrite. Don't get your hopes up though.
> 
> comments and kudos keep me writing in the SP7 tag  
> find me on tumblr @ [lockewoodandco](http://www.lockewoodandco.tumblr.com)  
> twit @ [ jaceisblue](http://twitter.com/jaceisblue)


End file.
